1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and more particularly pertains to a new clutch depressing tool for holding a clutch pedal in an engaged position while work is performed on the clutch system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,172; U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,998; U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,409; U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,646; U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,336; and U.S. Patent Des. No. 306,253.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clutch depressing tool. The inventive device includes a bar extending between the steering wheel and the clutch pedal. The bar has a first end and a second end. A clutch pedal engaging bracket is fixedly mounted to the first end of the bar. The clutch pedal engaging bracket has a hook portion thereon, which opens away from the bar. The hook portion is adapted to rest over an upper edge of the clutch pedal. A steering wheel engaging bracket for resting the second end of the bar on the steering wheel has a generally J-shaped configuration. The steering wheel engaging bracket has a long portion and a hook portion. The long portion has a first bore therein. The first bore has a shape adapted to slidably receive a portion of the bar. A plurality of notches for holding the steering wheel bracket are in the bar. A locking means for locking the steering wheel bracket in selective position on the bar is mounted on the steering wheel engaging bracket. The locking means is adapted to selectively engage the notches.
In these respects, the clutch depressing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the convertional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a clutch pedal in an engaged position while work is performed en the clutch system.